Orris
|modspecial = |level =16 |derived =Hit Points: 200 |tag skills = |actor =Liam O'Brien |dialogue =VFSOrris.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairMessy03 |head add ons=BeardCircle |height =1.05 |factions =OrrisGuyFaction |class =SoldierLeader |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =VFSOrris |baseid = |refid = }} Orris is a con man and bodyguard for hire operating Freeside in 2281. Background This burly Freeside local, is a bodyguard known for ripping off his clients by faking attacks on them and playing hero. Ironically, he's one of the more popular guns for hire operating in the area, paying a group of local thugs to assist in his scam. His actions have earned him hundreds of caps, much higher than the average salary of his more legitimate co-workers. This is why he has attracted the suspicion of the King. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests *G.I. Blues: The King asks the Courier to find out why Orris is getting more money and attention than the other bodyguards. Effects of player's actions * Upon exposing Orris as a fraud to the King, he will no longer be available for hire. The King will explain this beforehand, saying that he will send some of his men to "pull Orris off the street when no one's looking." True to his word, the bodyguard will have disappeared from Freeside's north gate, having already been caught and taken away by the Kings. Inventory Notes * It costs 200 caps to "hire" Orris, The King pays the Courier exactly this, leaving no monetary profit from this part of the quest, unless they get the caps from Orris himself. * With an Intelligence of 6, the Courier can accuse Orris of staging the whole incident with the thugs (noting that 4 thugs were "killed" by Orris when he only fired 3 shots), which will branch off into a dialogue option where, if they have a Barter skill of 50, the Courier can convince him to give them all the caps he has on him (348 caps), threatening to go to the Kings otherwise (which they end up doing anyway to continue the quest). This leaves a profit of 148 caps to the Courier, or a straight profit of 348 if the King gave them money for the quest first. * Killing Orris after talking to him about not killing the thugs will not affect the outcome of the quest. ** In fact, if Orris is killed prior to initiating the G.I. Blues quest, it will not fail the quest. Instead, the Courier can admit to killing him to the King when seeking work, skipping this portion of the quest. * If the player character runs straight without taking the detour to the left Orris will follow and remark after they get past the "thugs," that they were harmless and his senses rarely fail him. If the player character does this, The King will make them hire him again and will not give 200 more caps to pay him. * Orris, in his heavy metal armor, will always run faster through the detour than a light-armored player character with Travel Light. * Attacking any of the thugs pretending to be dead will turn Orris and the thugs hostile (revealing the obvious fact that the thugs were paid by Orris to act hostile). * Rarely, a securitron spawns in the alley where Orris "kills" the 4 thugs, this makes killing Orris easier as the securitron will aid the player character. * Low level player characters may find Orris to be difficult to kill, due to his powerful hunting revolver and his metal armor. * He is a tall non-player character, similar to Canyon Runner and Lucullus. Appearances Orris appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Sometimes the gambler that is talking to Orris when the Courier visits Freeside for the first time will become hostile and pick up Orris's hunting revolver and fight the player character. (Also can rarely be sent 10 feet up into the air and stay up there from Orris shooting at the player character in the alley) * If you kill the thugs and then run back along the original path, Orris will kill all the Kings and bystanders along the path back to the gate and then stay at the gate shooting at any one in range. He will continue shooting until you kill him, complete the quest or eventually he is killed by a king or bystander. Category:Freeside characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters de:Orris es:Orris it:Orris ru:Оррис uk:Орріс